They came in peace
by Rarity Belle
Summary: Chrysalis and Celestia have been meeting each other for some time to speak about the possibilities of a peace treaty. Chrysalis however, intended to give Celestia a declaration of war. One not even the princess could ever predict.


"Those are my demands, if you wish you follow up the treaty you proposed, your lowness," Chrysalis, the queen of the changelings brought forth. She had said her demands in front of nopony else then Celestia herself. Their meeting had went on for hours upon hours before the negotiations could even began. The royal of the sun chuckled a little bit in response before she closed her eyes.

There was a deep sigh that could be heard before the eyes opened once again. After which there was a smirk that formed itself on her face. "If I am a lowness, then you must be a servant, Chrysalis," the royal princess of the sun spoke in a semi mocking and semi teasing tone.

The mares found themselves within the depths of the hive that stood within the feared woods of Everfree. They sat deep within the hive itself as well. They were both within the very private parts of Chrysalis. The chambers where the queen had taken up her residence. No light of the sun nor moon had ever made its way down there, yet the place was illuminated by torches that held a green fire. It irradiated a unique aura around the room which turned the princess gently on.

The queen herself laid down on her sofa while she stroked through her hair with a hand. Her thick exterior armor was covered up with a lighter armor that was open on a couple spots of her body. Spots that would make every male viewer drool in both pleasure and lust. With the faint lights of the green torches that illuminating the area, they curvatures of her body seemed even more beautiful than they already were.

"Hahaha! That is where you are wrong, Celestia, I shall still be a queen. And I can get you anytime, anywhere," Chrysalis responded in a seducing voice. Her eyes closed themselves halfway. The green eyes of the queen stared right into the light purple ones of the princess.

Celestia simply released a chuckle while she shook her head in a disagreeable manner. "Oh please, you and I both know that that is never going to happen," she replied before she stared back with the same look in her eyes.

"Want to make a bet here, princess?" Chrysalis returned in a sly tone. She rose herself up from her lying position into a sitting one. A small stand of her hair fell in her face but she left it there. The queen found that it added to her seducing look.

The princess of the sun wore a set of armor too. But hers was a much more closed off one for protection, if it was needed. Though both of their sets of armor where more for ceremonial meetings than that they would be used in actual combat. Each of the sets had a metallic gloss around them and the sets looked like brand new ones. "You got yourself a deal. Queen Chrysalis, I shall await your declaration of war within a week. Don't make me hold my horses, though." Celestia had agreed in a gentle tone before she stood up from her seating.

"Going already? I thought you wanted to have at least one more drink with me," Chrysalis replied a bit confused as her, supposed to be, arch nemesis left the chair. The princess of the sun continued to smirk deep before she made her exit through the oaken door without a word. "So that is how we are going to play it, hm?" the queen of the changelings spoke to herself. She would have followed the royal to the upper levels of the hive. A unique feature to the large hive was a tower that provided a look over the whole of the forest.

Chrysalis managed to get up onto the tower just in time to watch over the departing royal. With her powerful wings she propelled herself through the air as the queen was provided a glimpse of the princess her legs before they disappeared under the tail. "We'll meet soon enough again, Celestia, and then it will be you who begs for mercy," Chrysalis mumbled to herself.

The lookout that was stationed on the tower stared a bit confused to his queen and dared to speak up against her. "But, aren't you supposed to..?"

"Shut up!" Chrysalis yelled right in his ear before she turned her eyes back over to the open window again. "And allow me to do the story."

The watcher rubbed his ear a couple times as his eyes kept switching between the wall and the queen. One of his fingers poked itself within the ear in a vague attempt to make to ringing stop. "G-Go ahead, my queen," he spoke as she lowered herself on his behind. He set down on one of the steps that led over to the window and finally let his eyes rest on the queen. The watcher released a gentle moan after he had assumed his position. Four hours of just standing didn't do him well at all.

"The princess and I have been meeting each other in an attempt to settle the difference between our races for a long time now. Whither she will accept the terms is a question on its own. She spoke about a declaration of war." All of the sudden had Chrysalis erupted out in a deep chuckle. Her eyes locked themselves upon the castle that stood off in the distance. The royal castle of Canterlot itself was the thing she was looking at. A smirk that only the changeling queen could give had formed itself on her face. She spoke her words in a tone that dripped from the seduction, "She will get one. One even a pony like herself would never see coming."

In the throne room of the royal castle itself there was a slight commotion among the guards as the princess of the moon entered in a calm and serene manner. Her eyes caught nothing more than a place that was filled with the guards but not her sister. "Can somepony tell me, if my sister is still out there by that wretched insect?" Luna spoke as her eyes went over each of the guard. The stern look within them was more than enough to make some of the guard nod to her words. "Then so be it..."

Without a warning given of any kind could the signature sound of the ceremonial armor that landed back upon the tiles of the throne room, be heard within all of their ears. Celestia stood on the balcony with her wings spread under the armor. The guards that looked at it, let their jaws drop as it was an amazing sight to behold. Celestia stood before the sun, whose light bounced off of the armor and wings.

The princess of the sun had returned to where she truly belonged. The throne of Equestria itself. "Afternoon," she spoke in a happy tone. Her hair waved as freely as usual. Her wings tucked themselves against the cold armor that was made out of the finest steel and it caused her to shiver a little bit. "Did I miss anything? Anything important, that is."

"Not really, sister, but undo yourself from your attire and walk with me, please," Luna replied to her elder sister. She wore a well-tailored dress that matched her entire character. Even her cutie mark was embroidered within the very stitches of it. There was only one tailor in the land who was able to deliver such works. One of whom they all knew the name.

Celestia let her horn coat itself within her signature golden aura and soon enough undid the armor from her body. The heavy chunks of metal got placed aside. They then revealed the princess in a similar dress as her sister. Celestia smiled as she walked up to Luna and gave her a respectful nod.

The two of them began to walk together as Celestia laid a hand on the shoulder of her younger sister and held her close to her. Luna on the other end wanted to keep it a bit more professional and she placed her hands on her back in a business manner. The royal sisters made their way out of the throne room and began to wander through the closed off hallways of the castle. The sun shone brightly through all of the windows there were present and due to the stained glass nature of them, they also created a wonderful play of light.

"Tell me, my beloved, little sister, what is it that got you so stressed out? I can sense it even in your aura," Celestia asked just before she gave a kiss on the cheek of Luna.

"The whole problem here, are the changelings, Tia. I just cannot see why they are actually able to be trusted. Why do you want peace with them if we can just exterminate them where they are. Stronger, why don't you drop a star upon them?" Luna questioned before she turned her eyes over to her sister. Her tone was a confident one, while her undertone was a questioning one. She had always despised the changeling race and her fuels of rage only became bigger after she heard what happened at the Canterlot wedding of Shining Armor and Mi Amore Cadenza. "You know what they did right?" she spoke up as she didn't got an initial reaction of her sister.

"I do know what they did, my dear Luna. But mistake upon mistake should never lead to extermination from higher forces. I thought you learned that after your own little, misadventure," Celestia eventually replied after she let out a deep sigh. She would have held her sister even closer to her. "Wonderfully crafted dresses don't you think? I still see the image of a shaking Rarity before my eyes when she presented them to us."

"You keep me and Nightmare out of here, that was totally different and you know it! And don't you just change the subject like that," the younger sister spoke up in response. She wanted to have a clear answer on the matter that was going on. If such a thing was even possible.

"What's the point in continuing our discussion? I mean, you have your thoughts on the world and I have mine. We literally differ day and night, remember that?" Celestia said to her. They had reached the wing which housed the celestial bedroom. "If you will excuse me, I need to retreat within my room, I have to consider a couple things deeply in private. And the hours of talking against Chrysalis didn't do me good either. Luna, I trust you with the afternoon and the night for today."

The younger alicorn released a deep sigh on her turn. She broke the hold with her sister a bit uncomfortable and nodded to the words. Then she just left the hallway as a whole in order to return to the throne room. "One day you will see how I see the world. Hopefully sooner than later," Celestia whispered to herself. She disappeared within her room and made herself even more comfortable.

A few hours had passed by and the princess of the sun still laid down on top of her bed in the same dress. Her mind was gone to places nopony else ever could visit. Places that she had created within her own mind. There where she had the power to create and destroy. Within her brain had the cities a bit of a darker edge to them before they were demolished by every possible natural disaster as well as the very sun that crashed into the land. All while Celestia laughed like a maniac from a cloud high up in the skies, or on the balcony of a castle on constant fire. Thoughts like that actually helped to keep her sane in more than one way. The princess had been through a lot in her immortal life already and things didn't seem like they would stop just for her.

But what she didn't knew, was that a guard that had entered her private chamber in utmost silence. The green rimmed eyes of the celestial pegasus guard fell on the princess and he licked his lips a little bit. He had been waiting for the opportunity of a long time by then. It would be the only chance he ever would have gotten to do it. He continued his way up to the bed in a sneaking manner. His hooves quietly set themselves down upon the light blue carpet of the room as the eyes couldn't keep themselves off of her flanks. Celestia laid there just so peaceful. She was consumed by the deep and strangely pleasing thoughts of annihilation.

The celestial bedroom on its own was one of the most beautiful rooms in all of the castle. A light blue carpet was laid out on the floor as a warm and inviting purple color hung on the walls. Paintings of the royal family hung on the walls while red curtains had closed off the windows of the room. A chandelier with lit up gems was the only source of light within the room. But it was more than enough to make the ones inside the walls feel pleasantly.

Once the stallion had reached for the bed, he dared something none would even think of in front of their royal. He crawled on the bed with his armor still on and his right arm began to stroke the legs of Celestia in an ever so relaxing and pleasurable manner. "Hmm, the royal masseur is early today," the alicorn whispered in a pleased tone. The strokes that went over her body caused her to be pulled back into the real world. But her eyes didn't open.

The guard moved his head up to her ear and he returned his words in a whisper to her. "Problem is, I am not a masseur." The arm moved itself further up the legs and right under the dress she wore. It stopped just before the underwear of the royal and the fingers made their way around the finest silk they had ever touched. The bottom part of the dress was brought halfway up but it still covered her buttocks.

The fingers of the guard had managed to pull the underwear away from the most private and considered most holy parts of the body of the princess. "Y-You don't have the guts," Celestia whispered back. She forcefully yet playfully closed her butt cheeks again.

The green rimmed guard began to chuckle in a manner the alicorn almost instantly recognized. She then gave of a grin of her own. "Let's see who has the last word," the guard spoke to her while his index and ring finger set themselves between the buttocks. They began to spread them open again. The stallion licked his lips again before the grin turned itself over in a smirk. "Time's up," he spoke while Celestia chuckled at the attempts. She playfully resisted the force he applied on his fingers to create the gap.

Then she felt the tip his middle finger going up and down against her clitoris. The princess could only release a deep moan in response, she stopped the teasing almost in an instant. The guard had heard the moan with the both of his ears. The grin stayed on his face. "Seems somepony has been a bad princess," he spoke in a sensual, hot tone. "And bad princesses need to be punished, deeply."

"G-Go ahead then, punish your princess as hard as possible," Celestia replied to him. She clearly enjoyed the finger that rubbed against her clit for the first time in years. "Let me, let me help you, oh knight in shining armor." Her own arms moved backwards and her hands got a hold of her own butt cheeks. The royal princess would have spread them as wide as she could for the guard. Yet while she did her action, her legs opened up. They bend themselves at her knees. All the actions combined ended up in the revelation of the most pleasing hole of her body, the royal pussy.

"And being punished you shall," the guard continued to speak in the hot yet dominating tone towards her. His middle finger kept moving itself up and down on her clitoris. Though eventually it started to go more down against her body. The finger stroked calm the lower lips of the alicorn. Once again would she have released a set of moans in response. Her eyes kept themselves closed to truly feel the pleasure she was receiving.

The more the middle finger stroked the lower lips of the mare, the more the desire rose up within the stallion to thrust within her as powerful as he could. Below his armor there was something else that grew. His cock had pumped itself full with blood. All to create one hard and loving rod of utmost pleasure. Though the time to reveal that would be later, the guard had some other plans.

The smirk on his face only got bigger while his finger began to penetrate the vaginal opening of the alicorn. Celestia released yet another deep moan of joy and pleasure. She felt his finger searching inside of her pussy. The finger only went deeper and deeper into her body, pleasing all the sides of the vaginal tube. Celestia began to pant a little bit. She moved her body a bit which created an up and down movement. Through the moans she released she was able to speak to the guard. "I know, you want to, go ahead then. S-Stick it in, a-and punish your princess," she said in a submissive and inviting tone. After which she would have spread her legs even more. Celestia wanted him inside of her. The princess would do everything to make it happen, even force him.

The guard didn't had to think twice about the offer and he removed his finger out of her body. But before he would strip himself from his pants and thrust his penis deep inside of her, he brought the middle finger up to his nose and took a deep sniff from it. All the scents, all of _her_ scents entered his nose and he sighed of pleasure.

Celestia turned herself around on the bed and let her horn charge itself up. Far enough at least that she was able to let the dress dissolve of her body. It happened exactly as she planned and the dress disappeared from her body like water. All that it left behind, was the white skinned, multi-color haired alicorn princess whose wings spread themselves a bit in order to give away their wing-boner. "Ready, prince Charming?" she asked in a teasing tone. There still was a bra that kept her breasts in place but her underwear was still pulled towards the side.

The stallion chuckled a little bit before he undid himself from his pants and underwear. It revealed the blood filled cock of love and pleasure to her before he began to grin. The princess glared over to it with a smirking smile. She wrapped her legs around the waist of the stallion for some extra grip. "Seems like you are," she spoke in a hot and sensual voice, "I am waiting though." But as her legs wrapped themselves around the stallion, they also spread the butt cheeks wide open and revealed her pussy in its full glory.

"Oh my naughty princess, I have wanted to do this for so long by now," the stallion replied to her. He let the tip of his cock touch the outer rims of the lower lips of the princess at first. After a mere minute of pleasurable nuzzling, he changed his style completely. His hands forcefully took a hold around her waist and he shoved his penis hard into the pussy of the alicorn. Celestia's eyes shot open as wide as they possible could. After which she released a deep moan in return. Her legs tightened themselves more around his waist while her arms stroked over her belly.

"Yes! Keep going," she brought forth before another moan cut off her ability to speak. He did as he was ordered and continued on what he was doing. The both of them reached the state of a heat. Thanks to both of their thrusting, it enhanced the effects greatly for the both of them. They both welcomed the body of the other just like that. The thrusting felt great for the both of them, for they both were moving at the same pace but in opposing directions. The more they thrust in and around each other, the more they gained a deep red blush on their faces. Subtle drops of sweat made their way down their bodies already.

The nipples of the alicorn could be seen through the silk bra. They had grown erect due to the pleasure she continued to receive. One of her hands made its way over to the protective piece of clothing and she just tore it off of her body without any sign of remorse for her deeds.

The guard blushed even more when he saw her breasts bouncing in their full glory. His endless stare could be considered creepy to others if they were around. Yet the princess didn't care about it as she continued to thrust her body up and down against his cock. Secretly she wanted him to see her full naked body as godly as it was. "I'm close, I'm so close," Celestia moaned against the guard. Her hands left the belly and moved themselves up to the headend of the bed. Her hands took a hold of the end before she closed her eyes.

Instead of making a reply with words, the stallion did it with a deed. The stallion lowered himself to her chest while he continued to give long and slow thrusts inside of her body. His month stopped less than half an inch above one of her nipples and his tongue left his mouth.

What the princess then could feel was an ocean of pleasure. Under the sounds of a perfectly orchestrated moan they both released their juices. The juices of the mare rushed themselves down the already wet virginal tube from her pre-cum. All while the semen of the stallion was squirted in the opposing direction. The warm semen of the stallion got shot right into her cervix and uterus where it continued to please the borders of flesh. Both of their bodies shocked in utter pleasure. Yet the tongue of the guard licked and sucked more of the mare's nipple.

The juices of the alicorn met and mixed with the semen of the stallion. That very mixture of liquids made their way down the cock of the stallion and it even left Celestia´s pussy. The bits slowly dripped down to the bed which then created a white spot on the perfectly red, bed sheets. It had been quite the while since either of them came in such a manner.

"That's, that's amazing," spoke Celestia after the sea of cum calmed itself down again. She released herself from the headend of the bed. Her eyes got opened again in a gentle manner before she let out another moan during her panting. Sweat made its way down from her body literally in every direction. Her chest moved itself up and down from the quickened breathing.

"But it's not all of it," the guard replied while as his cock was removed from her body. He then would have crawled up to the lips of her mouth. The fully erected penis was sandwiched between the two and its sticky liquid made contact with the both of their bodies. His lips planted themselves upon those of the princess and they allowed a deep and lustful kiss to erupt.

The guard had one last trick up its sleeve though. A trick that was both foreseen and unforeseen by the alicorn princess. Even through her closed eyes, Celestia was able to see a green light that flashed through her lids. Out of sheer curiosity she opened her eyes and saw that there was somepony else that laid on top of her. A being whose hair was dark cerulean and it covered one of its eyes. A pair of insectoid wings could be seen on other side as the skin was a more of a dark gray coloring instead of black. Smolders of a green fire left the skin and wings before they fell down on the bed. As they met the sheets, they dissolved and faded out of existence, out of reality.

The princess would have chuckled during the kiss. She pushed her tongue into the mouth of the being almost right away. The serpent shaped tongue of the creature on top of her, welcomed the tongue of the princess with list and within a second the tongues found themselves in a waltz within the mouth of the other being.

Celestia began to stroke the hair of the being with a hand. Her legs wrapped themselves around the waist once more. Her hands would have gone over to the shoulder and neck of the being. The green eyes stared back into the eyes of the princess. Its insectoid wings buzzed in a loving manner.

Many minutes passed by while the kiss held itself standing between the two beings before the unknown creature began to part itself from the lips of Celestia. A stand of saliva was still connecting the two beings as a grin emerged on the face of the being. "I would like to give you my declaration of war. Unless you can convince me to, not do it," the being on top of the princess spoke in a chuckling, yet hot tone. It rose itself all the way up and the arms crossed themselves below the breasts of the naked dark gray being.

"Chrysalis, Chrysalis, Chrysalis, was squirting your cum inside of me not good enough for you then?" Celestia replied under a deep chuckle. She sat halfway up on the bed. Her elbows were used as a support for her upper body to lift itself upon the bed. The breasts of the princess hung down but their nipples were still hard. She was in for more. A lot more. The princess desired more.

"What else do you have me to offer, you filthy peasant?" Chrysalis stoke up with a grin.

"Allow me to show you, my queen," Celestia almost whispered. She gained a grin that was even deeper than Chrysalis on her face. The queen dropped her perfectly shaped body on the bed with her right side up. The erected cock rose up once again into the air. Celestia crawled up on top of the changeling queen. Where she would have started to kiss her from the neck down.

The princess made her way over both of the breasts of the queen and sucked a bit on each of the nipples. Chrysalis moaned softly in response as her tail swayed itself happily from side to side. "Good, my slave, good," Chrysalis spoke in a hot voice. The saliva of Celestia that was left on each of the nipples caused her to shiver in a utmost pleased manner. The princess then proceeded to make her way down the belly. She went all the way down to the cock itself. The queen watched the events as they happened with a rather big interest and began to get an idea of just what was panned for her. "Go ahead," she said while her legs wrapped themselves around the other mare to keep her in place. What was given by Chrysalis, was a lock as Celestia looked right on the slightly throbbing cock.

The princess was held against the body of Chrysalis before she kissed the exposed tip of the penis with a grin on her face. The kissing slowly turned itself over into a loving sucking. The princess moved the shaft up and down in her mouth with the help of her moisturized lips. The queen released a deep moan at the feelings that raced through her body as the princess continued the job. Her wet tongue wrapped itself around every part of the penis with love and lust for it.

The hands of Celestia got a hold of the waist of the queen and they didn't let it go as her mouth made its way all the way down the shaft of the queen. The tongue of the princess continued to add its most pleasing effect. The strands of saliva always kept the two parts of flesh connected. Celestia moaned softly the more downward she went. Chrysalis closed her eyes and placed her own hands against the headend of the bed, while her leg kept Celestia to her rightful place.

Chrysalis was unable to keep herself together for much longer the more Celestia sucked on her stallions part. The feeling of just squirting it's semen in her mouth came to her mind. A most pleasing thought for her. "It, it's coming, already" she spoke under a devilish grin. Chrysalis could feel her juices traveling through the urethral tube, she wanted to squirt them.

Celestia made herself ready from the incoming load of sticky but lovable cum. She was at the bottom of the shaft when she heard the words. With a grin that formed itself on her face for a mere second, she traveled back up on the part and she sucked both as loving and hard as she possibly could. It was through the movement that was made by the princess that the queen was unable to keep herself together. Under the sounds of a deep and loud moan, she squirted the semen into the mouth of Celestia.

Who took the load like the mare she was. Her mouth got filled with the semen of the changeling queen. So full even that she had to swallow some of it in order to keep everything inside of her mouth. The semen she swallowed tasted like the extracted emotions and it caused her to moan in an utmost pleasure. After the many squirts done by the twitching cock of the queen, the mouth of the princess was filled with the semen of Chrysalis.

Eventually would the queen have opened her legs again and Celestia removed her mouth from the shaft. Her lips touched the still dripping top from the shaft from the sticky liquids and the princess smiled down to the queen like a little devil. The horn of the alicorn charged itself up a little bit and it brought a wineglass over to her. Celestia opened her mouth and all of the semen dropped itself into the glass in one shower of whiteness. Celestia's entire mouth was emptied from it after the original dropping and a salivaless spit. The magenta red eyes of the princess looked over at the liquids and she swirled them a little bit around in the glass. Her eyes got then removed from the glass by something. They would rest on the magnificent body of Chrysalis. "How did that feel, my queen?" she spoke in a submissive tone. Her left hand stroked the belly and chest of Chrysalis.

"Better than I ever could expect, my slave," the queen replied with a grin. Celestia set the glass on a small nightstand and then smirked over to the queen on the bed. Her horn discharged itself as both of the princess her hands moved up to the body of the queen. They would have begun to massage her breasts. Chrysalis released another deep moan while she looked right into the eyes of Celestia. The changeling's signature grin stood on her face as she took a hold of the wrists and pushed them even further on her breasts. "Feel them, enjoy them," she whispered to Celestia.

Both of their wings had spread themselves in the state of a wing-boner, but neither of the mares cared for it. They just sat there with one another for some more time. Celestia moved her body a bit more up and allowed their pussy's to touch another while she continued to massage. Their steaming wet lips felt just so pleasurable for the other. They both released soft moans while streams of sweat made their way down their godlike bodies.

Celestia finally ceased the massage and she gave one last kiss and a little suck on each of the two nipples. They were both given the time to actually pant over the events that happened while their eyes were fixed upon one another's.

The alicorn princess dropped herself down next to the changeling queen and they both stared into the eyes of each other for a good time. The both of them gained a loving smile as the hand of Celestia made its way over the cheek of Chrysalis. Their eyes spoke more than a thousand words but they spoke the same words in a soft choir, "I love you."

But then both Celestia and Chrysalis erupted out in a deep laughter and turned themselves the right way up. Their backs laid on the mattress as they both stared up to the ceiling. Chrysalis was laughing a lot louder and harder, she even was getting tears of joy from the spoken words. "Hehehe, yeah, right. We, lovers? Not going to happen, Tia," she spoke as her laughter died after a large amount of time. "Not in a million years and you know it."

"Ha! You really thought I spoke the truth? Lover, I am afraid not. But," she turned herself over to face Chrysalis again with a devilish smirk, "something else though, I can live with."

"Hmhmhm, you have an excellent point there, my slave. Next time, I will show you something, how we _do it_ in the hive," replied Chrysalis with the same kind of smirk on her face. "And I changed my mind. I would like to sign the proposed treaty. There is no need for our subjects to fight, not after the war we just waged ourselves," she spoke in her signature persuading voice. Chrysalis continued to stare over to the ceiling of the bedroom and closed her eyes as she laid, quite literally, in the juices of pleasure.

Neither of them cared about their pasts, neither of them cared about the future. All they did care for, was the present. And that present was for the both of them amazing.

Celestia charged up her horn again and she levitated the treaty over to Chrysalis, together with a quill. The queen of the changelings gave herself the time to read through the terms of the treaty and smirked when she had to set her hand sign. Her eyes looked over to the glass filled with her semen and smirked ever so deeply.

The quill dipped itself within the sticky liquids. She set her sign with her own cum. After she had made the last curl of her name, she passed the document over to Celestia together with the quill. The princess on her own turn licked the quill clean from Chrysalis' cum and grinned like a fool.

The quill made its way over to the pussy of the princess and collected some of the juices that still remained inside of it. Then it was brought back up to the papers and she signed the papers with her own cum.

Eventually the treaty got placed upon the nightstand next to the glass filled with semen and the princess rolled on top of the queen. Her hand made its way down to the marehood of Chrysalis before they erupted once again in a lustful kiss.

The moon stood high upon the skies. Luna found herself in the throne room together with a guest. A guest who was none other than Cadence. The mare of the night watched over the land which was night as a smile stood on her face. "Glad that you could come so soon, my dear niece."

"What is the urgent matter you spoke about, if I may ask?" Cadence asked in a curious tone. She stood up next to her aunt with a confused gaze. Luna chuckled a bit and gave of a small smirk.

"Nothing all that serious, just, this little thing," she spoke to her niece. She placed a hand at the chin of Cadence and turned her head towards that of herself. The eyes of Luna stared lovingly into those of her niece. The mare of the moon couldn't resist herself any longer. She allowed their lips to meet one another. And the moment the lips met each other, there was an explosion of a kiss in which the both of them indulged themselves within love.

Love works in mysterious ways, or so it is said.


End file.
